One Final Heartbreak
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Because in the end they both needed to feel something- anything. My take on the relationship that wasn't given a second chance.ONESHOT.


They didn't plan for this to happen. Jesse had gone to New York to surprise Rachel during New Directions' performance. And Rachel certainly didn't plan to basically make out on stage with Finn... It'd just sort of happened.

But that was the worst... After the show. When Jesse had confronted Finn and Rachel talking, all he could think about was _their_ kiss- the one _they'd_ shared back at Mckinley's auditorium. All Rachel could think about was shame, she couldn't look him directly in the eye for the fear of ending up crying in his arms.

But the funny thing was everyone had told them from the beginning- that Finn and Rachel weren't right for each other. He'd hold her back from her dreams, her potential. No matter what she insisted she'd do. But with Jesse, and even Kurt had mentioned this to her, they could live out her dream together.

She was suppose to choose yet she chose _wrong_. She chose Finn, the guy that made her feel like one of those sappy loved up teenage girls. She chose the cliche of all high school movies instead of Jesse. The boy who made her feel so... So alive. Whenever they'd been together last year, everywhere he touched left fire. It was extraordinary... It was her dream life.

And that's the thing about dreams: they almost never come true. They both knew it- even Finn knew it. All three were settling. That's why they kept the arguements calm and on the down low. In the end, there really wasn't any other possibility. Cliche's just had this power that seemed to reign over real love. Technically speaking, nothing seemed worthy of fighting for.

So when Rachel and Finn found out their kiss was what cost them the Championship- guilt couldn't help but flood them. Rachel felt it the worst- she let a boy get in the way of winning for the team. And when they flew back home and Finn insisted on talking first, she denied his proposals, making up some lame excuse about not feeling well and needing to go home.

Apparently Jesse hadn't gotten her message because the moment she closed her bedroom door, it reopened hastily to reveal a very broken looking Jesse St. James. His eyes were swollen and red. His cheeks were tearstained and his jacket was wrinkled. Rachel opened her mouth but said nothing.

"We need to talk." he stated, closing her bedroom door and motioning her to take a seat. She only nodded, awkwardly sitting in the edge of her bed while he paced back and forth. It was all silent until finally he lost it.

"How could you? How in the hell could you kiss Hudson after everything he did?" he yelled, running his hands through his already desheveled hair. "And what's worse, how could you let me _kiss_ you? I thought we were back together Rachel!"

She shook her head. "I thought you'd get the message if I didn't answer your texts..." she cleared her throat. "And me and Finn, it was impulse, there was nothing I could do-"

He shouted, "Bullshit! You kissed him back Rachel! I was there, remember?"

She blinked, astonished. "I never agreed to being back together with you."

He laughed humorlessly. "And you think that makes everything okay with you? What the hell? I love you Rachel! I'm so sorry for what I did last year- I've been trying to prove myself like an idiot without knowing all you thought about was_ Finn_." he spat out the last word, making a disgusted face.

"I love Finn." she said weakly, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. He stepped close enough where she could see his shadow too.

"You love me too." he said. He watched her shake her head. Protesting, he continued. "You love me too. Because if you didn't love me, you wouldn't have let me take you to prom. If you didn't love me you wouldn't have forgiven me or let me kiss you."

"I was being nice-"

"You love me. And I can prove it." he said breathlessly, taking her face in his hands and looking straight into her eyes. "I love you." with that he crashed his lips onto hers, letting all his anger and desperation pour into the kiss.

Rachel froze, shocked. Her hand moved to his shirt collar to push him away, yet she found herself grasping onto the material, pulling as close as humanly possible. She squeezed her eyes shut, opening her mouth.

Jesse took that as a green light, tracing Rachel's bottom lip with his tongue. In doing said action, she responded by sighing contently. He trailed his left hand from her cheek all the way to her waist, his feet carefully moving them right on the edge of the bed. Gently he layed her onto the bedspread.

Her eyes were full of need, the need to feel him touch her in places she would never let Finn even see. She wanted the ice in her heart to thaw out and she wanted her skin to feel more alive than it had ever been. Thinking all this, she grabbed his wrist, moving his right hand towards her breast. He froze as soon as he made contact, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Are you sure?" he asked. If this had been last year, he wouldn't have even asked. If anything, he would've taken her right then, taking her virginity in one hasty stroke. But now, since all the shit that had happened, he needed to ask her first. Because if he didn't more guilt would flood him knowing he took advantage of her.

Rachel bit her lip. It was now or never. Her dads were still on that cruise and they were all alone. And the strangest part was that she was more than ready with Jesse. They'd been through so much but they needed this. This feeling of belonging. Gulping, she looked at him. "Yes."

One syllable was all it took. He expertly removed her clothing while she had fumbled a bit on his shirt but eventually taking that off. The sky was dark now so the room was pitch black and all that could be heard was the light thud of clothing hitting the floor. Soon, their heavy breaths began to echo throughout the darkness.

"You know we can stop whenever you want, okay?" he said, silently praying she wouldn't ask to even stop.

He felt her nod and wiggle herself around underneath him. The friction caused him to groan, his hands moving on either side of her head. "I love you." with that, he entered her quickly to make it as painless as possible. He heard her gasp and her breath leave quickly. He whispered gently, "I'm sorry, it'll go away." he waited a few seconds before moving again, causing her to grip tighter on his arms.

After a few minutes, it started to feel good, really good. Jesse's thrusts grew more erratic and he dropped his head in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly with every thrust. Rachel started to squirm, thrashing her head around as she came closer and closer to her release.

Through all this, all they could think about was their mutual frustrations. The pain from the year before. The mess with Finn. The mess with themselves not being able to just say what needed to be said. And the realization that no matter what- they'd never be together.

So as they climaxed, all that was left to feel was... Nothing. There no longer was any confusion, they knew their answers. And as he pulled out and layed beside her, he couldn't help but cry silently. It was over. The brief romance was gone because it had been doomed from the very beginning. It had been founded by lies and false pretenses. And as he gently got up, dressing quickly, he couldn't help but trace her sleeping face again and again. It was over because from the moment he walked out that door- he wouldn't be back for her. She'd be with Finn and they'd be happier than ever before. And all would be right in the world.

Closure is what their encounter was. This- this intimacy was what had been missing in order for them to move on. They needed to physically and emotionally be sorry for what they'd both done. And it was. One last heartbreak from Rachel Berry was all that Jesse needed in order to finally move on.

But if he could do it all over again (meeting her because of Shelby's request), then he'd do the exact same thing. After all, all epic romances have their heartbreaks right?

So as he closed the door, he couldn't help but smile through his tears. Mainly because in most epic stories, the characters always found a way back to each other. All he needed was time. Time for them to grow seperately and reunite in the future- the one where they'd both be living out their dreams.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love; But now I'm only falling apart; Nothing I can do; A total eclipse of the heart._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's full of typos. I wrote this thing fast after watching the season finale. First of all, I have to say (and I hate to admit this) but this show has been letting me down after "Born This Way". Jesse was suppose to be back for redemption, but look- nothing but a few mediocre scenes. It's ridiculous! I ship ! And I demand for a proper closure between these two (since I know that no matter what Rachel will end up with Finn on the show- they've practically spelled THAT out for us.) 'Tis truly sad when isn't given what he rightfully deserves.<em>

_OKAY! Enough of my rants, review please!_

_-Fanatic4Fiction_


End file.
